Second Chance
by EderNimrais
Summary: During a midnight walk around the castle, Saito finds out that Louise's father, The Duke of the Valliere family, has made his daughter drink a potion that will break the contract he has with the void mage. how will Saito cope but more importently who can he trust when one of the most powerful and influential families in the country is hunting him down.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Betrayal and Comfort

* * *

Laying in the steamy paradise in a forest on the outskirts of the Tristain Academy of Magic was the legendary warrior known as the Gandalfr; His sword Derflinger layed on the side of a rock along with the rest of his clothes.

"Ahhh… this is just like back home…" Saito said aloud relaxing in the spring he recently found. To say that today was a good day would be wrong, this was the only thing that was good that has happened. "Why does her father have to always get in the way of our relationship, then again what relation is there left." He said looking at his left hand surprised that the runes were still there.

* * *

Heading back from a midnight walk around the area, Saito headed back to the academy. Arriving at the school he noticed that the place was crawling with security that looked like marshal law had hit the school during the middle of the night. Not taking any chances Saito climbed the outer walls of the school to avoid detection from the royal mages.

"Why is there such a presence of royal mages, none of them have the symbol the queen has so who could they be?" Saito muttered under his breath as he jumped into a bush and made his way to the inner wall where Louise's room could be climbed too. "Geez, the person who got the guards must be worried for some reason." He muttered as he climbed up the interior wall of the magical school. Reaching the window that he was thrown out of a couple of times by Louise, he could hear voices talking in the room.

"But father, what about Sai-"Louise began but was interrupted by one of the few people in the world who hated the young swordsman.

"You will not bring up that commoners name in my presence, do you understand?" The Duke of the Valliere family said silencing his daughter. "Anyway, the potion you are holding will nullify your contract with that kid and as your father I demand that you drink it." He ordered he which made Saito want to break in to save the day but Derflinger had different ideas.

"Partner, don't enter into the situation, see if she drinks it. If she does then she doesn't love you." He said which worried the swordsmen.

"What about my powers, won't I lose them if the contract is broken?"

"No, the powers of Gandalfr are flowing through your veins, the runes are to show who you are."

"Alright…" Saito said hoping the worst doesn't happen….. She drinks the potion which broke the kids heart. With a broken heart in hand, he climbed down and avoided the trouble which he knew was meant to take care of him after the contract was broken.

* * *

Lowering his hand, he sank into the spring looking to forget the events of the evening but no matter how low he went the pain that was caused is too great to forget.

"Partner, what do you plan to do now that you are a free man?" Derflinger asked, without a plan he was going to die.

"Hmm…. Henrietta would probably be the best choice to go to, she knows Louise very well and she can help me with dealing with her father." He said to his most trusted comrade which was a sword.

"That would be smart considering your options." Derflinger agreed with his master.

"Ya, but for know I might as well enjoy this while I can." Saito commented to his sword as he relaxed under the two moons that watched over him.

* * *

The Queen of Tristain was having a rather pleasant day so far, there was very few papers to sign, no conflicts and just a rather calm day, however her day was about to become much more different.

"Queen Henrietta, there is a situation that has transpired at the Magic Academy." Agnes, Henrietta's most trusted guard and captain of the musketeer squadron.

"What happened?"

"Osmond stated that Duke Valliere forcefully entered the academy for two reasons. The first was to break Louise's contract with Saito. However it is rumored that the second reason was to kill Saito but he has not been seen or found since the entry." The report changed her mood at once. Not only could it cause a power struggle for the possession of Gandalfr between the countries since Saito's allegiance was to Louise sole, without the contract he could go any number of ways. But more important was that he was being hunted by one of the most powerful families in the country which she was particular related too.

"Agnes, send of a messenger to the Duke of Valliere to come to the capital and discuss the events he has set into motion... And also have it state he is to come alone." She added the last part as Agnes dashed out of the throne room leaving the Queen in a situation she didn't like.

* * *

"Wait… partner we are in Tarbes correct?" Derflinger asked his owner.

"Ya, why do you- oh ya the Zero!" Saito came to realization. "Thanks Derf." He thanked his sword who was happy for the gratitude. Unlike his previous owners Saito treated him like a living person and it showed in the blade itself. Polished to near perfection, no rusty, everything you would see in a well keep sword. Making his way to the hanger that Siesta showed him a while ago, he removed the tarp covering the airplane from his home country. Placing his sword in the back seat, he jumped into the cockpit and hit the ignition. Moving down the runway, they two set off to the capital city of Tristiana in style.

* * *

"Your Majesty, the Duke of Valliere has arrived which his youngest daughter." A royal guard said which confused the Queen.

"I thought the message said to come alone." Henrietta asked Agnes who shook her head.

"The Duke said since his youngest daughter is related to her majesty that she should be able to come." The guard spoke for the Duke which annoyed the Queen, he was using past events to gain leverage in the situation at hand.

"Very well, bring the two in please."

"Of course my Queen." The guard said leaving to get the royalist.

"Your Majesty, he is going to use her to get what he wants." Agnes whispered as Henrietta nodded.

"I know." She said as the doors opened the show two people walking down the alleyway to the throne. The female of the two got on her knee in respect, however the male did not.

"Good morning your highness, what can I do for you this fine morning?" The man asked already knowing the reason he was here.

"I would like to know why you forcefully entered the Magical Academy of Tristain without authorization from either myself or the headmaster. " The Queen asked getting straight to the problem.

"With all do respect, my daughter was kidnapped by her worthless familiar and needed a better one to prove she truly is a void mage." He replied dodging the question.

"So you decided on your own to remove the legendary Gandalfr from Lousie's contract. You could have set into motion events that could endanger not only yourselves but the entire country, possible the world. The only thing preventing him from leaving her was his unquestionable loyalty to your daughter. Isn't that right Louise?" The Queen asked her long time friend who she was very disappointed in for not saying no. Seconds later a royal guard came running into the throne room which the meeting was being held.

"Your majesty, there is urgent news you must hear at once!" The guard said sweating in his full plate armor.

"What is it?"

Saito Chevalier de Hiraga has made his way into the castle and has asked an audience with you. I told him that you had one with the Valliere family but he then said he wanted one immedatly." The guard said catching his breath. Henrietta's face brightened hearing that the man she was worrying about was safe. The Duke's look was of anger while his daughter's was of worry.

"Let him in at once, we have many things to discuss." She told the guard who bowed and made his way to the door and closed it.

"Your majesty, he is nothing but a commoner, how could you allow an audience with **_it_** while we have one going on.

"Because, now I can hear the story from his side and make my verdict. Also if you attack him in any way I will strip you of your status and land immediately. " She replied shutting the duke up. Moments later the doors that lead to the throne room opened up revealing a single figure. He wore his chevalier cape telling those around him he held high status despite he dressed like a commoner, his trusty sword was attached by his scabbard on his back and the runes on his left hand were as visible as they were when they were burned onto him. Walking down the aisle toward the throne the Queen herself got out and walked towards him. Stopping inches away from each other she didn't see the cheerful side of him that she was so used to seeing. "Saito… how are you feeling?" She asked worried that the event hit him hard.

Trying to smile but failing to fool Henrietta with it he said "A little hunger but great otherwise."

"I see, Saito, will you tell me your side of the story?" She accidentally said not wanting to push him into it believing he was hit hardest with this event.

Dropping the act he began "Where do I begin… I was out for a midnight walk because I couldn't sleep. I returned to the school and it was packed which his guards. I climbed up the walls and overheard the conversation."

"Did Louise drink the potion willingly?"

"Basically…" He said still crushed that she chose nobility over him.

"All right, please proceed."

"After I left the academy I went to Tarbes and went to get into my airplane, much to the thankful reminder of Derf here, and now I'm here." Despite that he shorted the story for everyone's sake; Henrietta had enough reason to charge the Valliere family with dishonoring the sacred tradition between master and familiar.

"Louise…" Henrietta said her friend's name that was standing while trying to control herself. "You and your father have broken one of the most sacred laws that even the Founder himself created. Not only that but I believe that your father had intentions of murdering your ex-familiar, so… as much as it pains me to say this you are no longer my sister." Henrietta said turning her back to her closest friend with a tear forming down her right eye. Saito was the only one who saw it because he next to her. "Duke Valliere, you are charged not only with forceful entry of a government building but attempted murder. You are to relinquish your right to your land and title to the kingdom immediately." Henrietta said not turning to face the Duke, anger swiftly entered his veins.

"I won't let you ruin everything that my family has worked so hard for!" He shouted shooting a bolt of electricity at the Queen from his hand. Saito, acting on sheer will alone say it coming and pushed her out-of-the-way taking the full impact of the spell. Do to the power of the spell he slammed into the wall as a cloud of dust formed. Agnes drew her pistol but was zapped like the Gandalfr as well. The only one standing was a shock Queen looking at the wall the man she loved was possessed to be, however all that was there was dust and brick. Fear hit her majesty, she didn't have her wand on her and she couldn't cast spells accurately without it. "I will rule this country, but to do that you must-"

"Die…" a voice said piercing the Duke's back with his sword while going through to his front. Blood poured out of his mouth as he looking down at the blade. It was his.

"How 'cough' are you still alive" he struggled to speak as the sword thrusted deeper into him.

"Because I won't die to the likes of you, not now not ever." The legendary swordsmen spoke pulling the sword out in one feel pull. The body of one of the most powerful men in the country fell onto the floor of the throne room. Louise was the first to rush to her dead father's side. Terror filled her looking at her once protector as if she was next. Ripping a piece of cloth from the dead man's clothes, Saito cleaned the rich iron blood from his sword which made Derflinger happy not having the taste of blood on him anymore and put it back in his sheath on his back.

"Guards, escort Louise out of the throne room please, she doesn't need to see this." Henrietta said as guards filled the room. The little girl could do nothing at the strength of the guards but protest which did nothing. Once she was removed a second pair of guards removed the body that laid on the floor. Saito meanwhile walked up to Agnes to help the captain to her feet.

"Thanks." She thanked the younger man while didn't say anything. She couldn't blame him considering what he had just done to protect the Queen.

"Walking up to the Queen Saito asked "Are you alright Henrietta?"

"Yes, thanks to you Saito… tell me, what do you plan on doing now that you are a free man?"

"I'm not free; as long as the rest of Louise's family is alive I'll probably be hunted until one of us dies." Saito said knowing the murder of the Duke of the Valliere family will not go without consequence. "But if I somehow can, maybe try to find a way where royalty and common people can live as equals, not one using the other for gain, just like back home." He said turning to his friend with a smile he was missing since her got here. This made her heart flutter. "Of course most nobles with see me as a radical and want me dead so I don't see that going well."

"Not everyone will." She said holding his hand which surprised the man next to her.

"Henrietta, what are you-" He was stopped with a finger from her by the other hand.

"Saito, if you and I were to marry, we could change with country, possibly this world for the better." She said asking for his hand which was rare coming from the opposite sex.

"I don't want the power of being King, nor do I want to use you to transform this world to my liking without you agreeing with it."

"You don't have to worry about any of that, power corrupts but you are different, you use that power for the people instead of against them. I trust you completely.

"Are you sure, I am a commoner." Saito asked one final time to see if she had any doubt in her mind.

"Yes, as long as I am with you I can be myself." She said convincing the black-haired boy.

"Alright, you forced me into a corner I guess, I'll marry you and become what I hate…" Saito said with a half-smile half-grin.

"You will get used to it over time, I'm sure." She said as the two looked out into the sunset which marked the end of one journey and the beginning of a new one for the two lovers.

* * *

**Author's Notes – **This has changed so much from my original idea. Do to that this could turn from being a simple one shot to another story. I could continue this or I could stop here, whatever you guys want. Still, four fanfics in and I am finally posting one of my favorite anime. Asides from other boring crap you guys most likely don't want to hear, let me know if you want it continued and I will start writing up rough chapter plots for it, remember it one takes one to start a subject. Cheers. (Oh great the Welsh said of me is kicking in….)

**7/27/13 -** Do to nearly getting an update on this story about either someone following, favoriting, or asking me to continue it every day, I have decided (against my better sanity) to continue this story. However, I will not upload some chapters until I finish my current projects so ya... at least there will be a decently long fanfic with these two for one, aside from Henrietta's victory which I really liked.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – The most unlike person to be king comes up with the most brilliant plan

* * *

Saito sat in a chair inside of the royal chambers where Henrietta and he slept. He sat in front of a table next to the window with a piece of parchment and in feather with ink. Thanks to a female friend of him, he was able to learn how to read and write in this world's language which he guessed was some version of French from back home. He picked up the quill and began to write when his future wife walked into the door in her nightgown.

"What are you writing dear?" Henrietta asked standing over him.

"A letter to some friends of mine, part to thank them and also to ask certain ones to help me with an idea." Saito said beginning to write on the paper. "What day is the wedding?"

"In twelve days, you have everything on your part done correct?" She asked as Saito's face went pale from the question, in actuality this letter was also for help from them. Henrietta just gave a sigh and hugged the man.

"Don't worry about it, I can handle it.

"No no no, I can handle getting the bestman and everything else." Saito said trying not to upset the woman behind him.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, would I lie to you?"

"No, you wouldn't; May I ask what your idea is?" She asked sitting on the bed. Saito turned around to face her before beginning.

"Basically, my idea has five objectives in it, each one as important as the next one before or after it. In the end this will help me turn this government into a new type of Monarchy." He explained getting her very interested.

"What is this new Monarchy?"

"Constitutional." He answered getting a confused face from the queen which he began to explain.

* * *

"Mail Time!" An announcer in the academy exclaimed as the students made their way to the dining hall to eat breakfast and read any mail they might have gotten. Tensions have been high since not only the murder of one of the most powerful lords in the land but also by his daughters former familiar; Many of the familiars friends believe he was acting in self-defense instead of having a personal vendetta. Everyone avoided the pink haired void mage for two reasons, one, and the main reason, is they knew she was in a massive state of depression and she could easily blow anyone up as she could break out crying. And second is they are disappointed in her actions and don't really see her as a friend but now more as an acquaintance. Tabitha was one of the first to sit down at a table when she found that there was mail with the symbol of the royal family on it with her name on it with a very _familiar_ handwriting. She gave a very faint smile as carefully opened the envelope and pulled the letter out with her name on it. Tabitha began to read it and after reading the first few sentences she got up from her seat and went to fetch two people, thankfully one was already in here.

"Siesta…" Tabitha said loud enough for her to hear but not too loud to break character.

"What can I do for you today Miss d'Orlean?" The maid asked showing respect as usual to all nobles.

"Read this." Tabitha said putting the letter in front of Siesta who took it and began to read it. Her look was one of shock as she looked at the noble in front of her. "Be ready to go to the capital in one hour." She said in almost an order as she took back the letter to find the second candidate for this little trip. The ice witch turned the corner to find her target already surrounded by anger first years. Not wasting any time she walked up to the crowd and ordered them to move which they did.

"Tabitha, what can this sexy-" Guiche was shut up by one of the girls with her fist. Tabitha just tossed the letter to the downed man. "What's this, a letter for me?" this time it was Tabitha who hit him in the head but with her staff. Deciding to finally shut up, he opened the letter and began to read it, a smiled formed on his face.

"Be ready in one hour." Tabitha said snatching the letter out of his hands and making her way to her room to prepare for the trip.

"So, which one of you wants to help me prepare for my journey?" his answer was a barrage of fists making contact with his face.

* * *

Saito was dead asleep in bed while Henrietta was trying to find a way to wake him up. She had tried everything she could think of, water, tapping his face softly, nothing worked… except. Henrietta just got an idea which she knew would work; she went into the kitchen and asked for a specific food to be made.

"He told me once that this was a common food in his world, I hope they can make it like they did." Henrietta thought as she returned to the throne room to attend to the duties at hand, most noticeable they wedding in eleven days. About thirty minutes later, a chef entered the room with the food of choice which the queen asked for the attendants to please wait as she and the chef entered the royal chambers to still find Saito still asleep. Henrietta place the food on a windowsill and opened the window itself and let the smell blow into the Gandalfr's face. Saito's face immediately brightened as the smell hit his nose.

"Do I smell a meat bun?!" Saito said rising from the bed sheets as if from the grave and jumped out to find the bun resting on the windowsill. Tears filled the young man's eyes as he began to eat the food.

"Nice to see you finally awake Saito dear." Henrietta said finally getting the man awake. "I have something to attend to and then we can talk." She said turning to leave the two men alone.

"How did you make this…" Saito said crying from the taste of the food, it was just like back home.

"It's not how we made it, it was our queens request so we put our souls into it." The chef said proud that the crew's work was perfect.

"This is the best food I have had since I came to this world, thank you." Saito said giving the man a thumbs up. The chef bowed and left the room as Saito continued to eat and remember his old home. Just then Henrietta opened the door. "What is it?"

"You have visitors." She answered smiling which got his attention. Saito through on his normal clothes and exited the chamber and walked down the hallway to the throne room. Two guards opened the doors for them and he saw his three guests waiting for them. The two walked over them as all three bowed in front of them.

"Come on guys, you don't have to bow in front of us." Saito said lifting the girls up. "Thank you Tabitha, I owe you one." He said getting a slight from the blue haired ice mage. "I take it you three know why I called you here."

"You want my infinity fashion sense to help with your suit, am I right?" Guiche said as silence came from everyone.

"Actually, I wanted Siesta to help me with that since we both are commoners, she would be able to help me with that style I'm looking at." He said smiling as the only person who he could relate to. "But no, I wanted to ask you something special, would you be my bestman?" Saito asked arguable his best male friend.

"Of course, I would be honored to be your bestman in the greatest wedding in the world." Guiche said as roses appeared out of nowhere forming around the blonde haired man.

"Tabitha, I have one more favor I need of you if you may?"

"What is it?" She asked interested in this favor.

"I have something that I need to get and I would like for you to come with me."

"Very well, I will be waiting after this is done."

"Thank you… now, on to the main reason I called you Siesta, because you and I are commoners, I have a plan to help us be equal with nobles and I need your help." He asked getting a nod from her.

"Of course I will help you, what is it?"

"I would ask you to become one of my two advisors for this new system?" Saito asked the maid who looked like she was going to cry from hearing this.

"Yes, yes I would love to help you better our lives." She said tearing up which Saito moved next to her and wiped them off her beautiful face.

"Thank you, Tabitha-

"Yes, I will be your second one for the nobles." She said cutting him off without emotion which surprised both Saito and Siesta.

"Really, thanks. Henrietta, do you think you can have someone help Siesta learn how to deal with the future job at hand?" He asked which got a nod from the queen.

"Of course, I will let you two decide who it will be." Henrietta said getting a smile from the maid.

"Alright, I think I said everything that I needed to say, Tabitha?"

"Let's go." She said beginning to walk out of the room with the legendary warrior as Henrietta showed Siesta where she would be living for now on which left the only other male alone in the throne room.

"I WILL MAKE THIS WEDDING THE BEST THAT HAS EVER BEEN SEEN!" Guiche exclaimed to the ceiling which got a tile fallen on his face that knocked him out.

* * *

**Author's notes – **And here we are, if this doesn't prove that I haven't seen all the review that begged me to continue this series I don't know what will. The general plot was harder than I thought to come up with but I think that it is manageable… as long as college and Skullgirls doesn't get in the way. If you're wondering why I'm changing the Government my answer is this.

Currently Japan is a Constitution Monarchy and we see how that it is a fairly good system where the Emperor is the leader of the country but is more of a symbol of the Japanese people. From what I have seen in the series, I believe that Tristain is an Absolute Monarchy which means that the royal family holds most if not all the power and the people/commoners don't have any say. Since Saito is a commoner at heart, this system wouldn't work so well so the change I think is necessary. Ok, enough of the boring history lesson, time to play Skullgirls.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – A normal trip on one side, a heated debate on another.

* * *

Saito, alongside of Tabitha are in a forest not too far from the academy looking for a specific spot.

"Here it is!" Saito celebrated lifting a box from the ground. He opened the top and smiled seeing the contents were still in there.

"What is in there?" She asked slightly curious about what was in it. Saito turned to her and handed it over to her. Tabitha knew what he was planning to do with it. "I see, it is beautiful."

"While I was out to grab something, my mother asked me to fetch that from a family friend and I just so happened to be returning home when the portal appeared. I buried it in hopes that I could see it to make some money but it slipped my mind until now." He explained to her as she gave him back the box. "Just a couple more stops and I will be ready, you don't mind this don't you?" Tabitha answered motioning for the Gandalfr to get on her familiars and the two flew off into the distant, but not before being seen by a certain pink haired void mage.

"No matter what anyone says, your still may property, I summoned you here and I can just as easily send you back." Louise said staring out her window as the wind dragon disappeared from her sight and with her dog.

* * *

Siesta was relaxing in her new room, which was not normal considering she would be working as a maid right now. Thoughts of her never thinking of this day happening suddenly started appearing, all thanks of her soon to be king. She couldn't lie to herself, she wished that it was her that he picked but to still be there and help not only him, but everyone else who was in her position was something she couldn't refuse. Just then the queen herself opened the door to the room which made the former maid jump.

"Y-your majesty, what can I do for you?" Siesta said getting off the bed and kneeling on the floor.

"Please, no need to be former right now, I wanted to talk to you as two women and nothing more."

"Then what do you want to talk about?" She asked pulling her a chair at a table and the two sat down.

"I wish to know the honest conditions of the commoners, have they really been treated so poorly by my mother's old laws?" Henrietta said getting to the point on the conversation.

"I do not mean any disrespect to you or your mother, but the set of laws she had for us wasn't the easiest to adjust to. Many families had to suffer poverty because of the new system she places."

"I see…" Was all that the current queen could say, she had no idea that things were that bad for here citizens. "Then Saito…"

"Yes, he was treated even worse because he didn't know anything at first about our world; thankfully he was around those who wanted to help him." Siesta answered her as an explosion was heard in the building followed by a pair of knocks came from the outside.

"Your majesty, you have a visitor." A male voice said from the other side.

"Who is it?"

"The deceased dukes youngest daughter, Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière." The voice said as both girls knew this was not going to end well for anyone.

"Very well, I will be out momentarily." Henrietta said getting up but having her left hand-held by the former maid.

"Your majesty, you don't have to do this." She said trying to prevent anything from coming up, but Henrietta's face showed determination.

"I have to, this is something that needs to be settled today, and without Saito here, it should remain calm in the throne room." Siesta let her arm go limp and the queen left to face her bestfriend and greatest rival, most likely the final time over the man they both loved.

* * *

Saito and Tabitha were flying to the castle when they saw smoke coming from it. A sense of danger filled the young man's veins as the blue dragon continued to fly towards the castle.

"Calm yourself, rushing in will solve nothing." Tabitha told the man who seemed to calm him down momentarily but it quickly resurfaced. Without thinking, the boy jumped off the dragon and landed on the top of the building. He began to climb down as another explosion went off, this time getting closer to the throne room. On instinct only, he drew his legendary sword from its sheath and went through a window and dashed down the aisle leaving a witch riding the dragon with a sigh as she landed and slowly walked to the entrance like a proper person would and should.

* * *

"Louise…" Was all that the queen said to her friend, not only did she damage the castle but she most likely wanted her ex familiar and she wasn't going to take no for an answer; which was not something that the soon to be wife was going to do without a fight.

"Henrietta, you know why I am here." She said showing no sign of respect to the higher power.

"It is Queen Henrietta Louise, what do you wish to talk about?"

"I want by property back." She answered getting to the point.

"That _property_ has a name Louise, and he is going to be my future husband." The second part was ignored by the dot mage.

"You have no right to him; I summoned him so he belongs to me!" She yelled getting a couple of the guard's attentions but didn't do anything yet. Henrietta meanwhile stood her ground against her greatest challenge, not as queen but as a woman.

"You lost your contract to him when you drank that potion-"

"But he still has the runes, which means he still is mine!" Louise said which was somewhat true and she knew it.

"Louise, I have heard from many people that you treated him like he was an disobedient animal, sometimes even worse."

"Because he deserved it, you do not know what I had to go through with him!" She roared but Henrietta saw her chance and took it.

"If he was so bad, then why do you wish to have him by your side once more?" The triangle mage responded throwing the void mage off guard.

"B-because he is mine, no one else's." She hid her face, but Henrietta knew she was blushing but that is not what gave her the advantage.

"You do not deserve him, you refuse to look past the title that you wield so proudly to see that Saito is worthy of much more than a commoner and many nobles. He deserves someone who looks at him as a human being and not as an animal or a chore." Henrietta stood up to show that she was the dominate one in the room which was uncommon for her. Fear filled Louise's heart of losing this fight, but there was one thing she didn't try yet.

"Fine, we will settle this property dispute the old fashion way; with a duel to the death!" She shouted pulling her wand out and pointed it at the royalty who didn't react to the action. The guard began to approach the unstable girl but the queen raised her hand to halt their process.

"I will not fight you; no matter how much you have fallen to the darkness in your heart, you are still my friend." Her words didn't reach the void mage's heart.

"Fine, have it your way, EXPLO-

"LOUISE, NO!" Saito shouted breaking the rather large doors down and snatching the wand out of her hand in a blink of an eye. Louise's eyes were filled with shock at the quickness of the boy's movements. Saito stood with Louise's wand in his left hand and Derflinger in his right and in between the two women. "Why, why would you try something so evil to your best friend?" Saito's eyes pleaded wanting to know the answer, he could not understand how she could go so low.

"Shut up, this has nothing to do with-" She stopped realizing what she was saying, it was these actions that caused this to happen in the first place. "It doesn't matter anymore; get over here where you belong." She ordered the Japanese kid like a leader would to a soldier. Saito just stood there divided between two paths, both he knew would hurt the other in a way no one should ever feel… but he choose, and he choose Henrietta. Saito walked towards the queen step by slow step and handed her the wand and began walking off into a room by himself in silence. Henrietta saw his face and it was one that was broken, tears ran down his face in a way a person would had lost a loved one would. She saw that this choice hurted him the most out of the three and she knew she couldn't let this choice go without consequence.

"Louise, he had chosen who he wanted to be with, you have no right to him anymore, guard." She said as two guards quickly grabbed the girl. "Send her to the dungeon; I will deal with her personal."

"Very well your highness." They did so without second thought dragging her on the floor as she cursed all the way out of the room which left the queen alone. Tears of her own fell down her cheek as she wiped them off and made her way to the room the most skilled fighter in the lands went into. She knocked on the door. No response. Henrietta took a deep breath to regain her composure and opened the door. She found that he was sitting in the corner with both of his hands covering his face and Derflinger lay beside him.

"Saito…" She said softly sitting in front of him and pulled him into a loving hug which seemed to settle them both down a little.

'Louise… why…" He said giving more tears off as the queen began to continue hers as well.

"It's ok Saito; it will all be ok once everything calms down." She said laying her head next to his as he returned her hug. "I'm sorry you had to get involved in this matter."

"It will be the last time it happens." He stated which got her to look at his now determined eyes. "Once I become king, noble will not have to fight to the death just for the sake of honor or property, I promise you this."

"I know you will, I'm sure you will succeed, and I will be there by your side." She said as the two locked lips in the room which happened to the closet, the most unlikely place two people to kiss together, but for these two, it didn't matter where they were as the long as one had the other.

* * *

**Author's Notes **- Wow, this turned out to be a great chapter, despite the fact I didn't write any of this out unlike the first two. I find it interesting that the Familiar of Zero Archive is smaller than the Minecraft archive but yet I am getting more reviews, favorites, and follows from this instead of my other story... Just goes to show how great the ZnT community is! =D Just to put it out there, I do not hate Louise, ok?... What else to say... oh I know. There are only two people that i really like Saito being with, obviously the first is Henrietta but the second one, you will have to wait until I do a Guardian Tales on the series- oh crap I shouldn't have said my future plans, oh well..


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – It only takes one to begin something important

* * *

Emotions swirled through the mind of the Japanese teen as he started cleaning his sword. The events of late were due to that. He began to lean from the chair and put more pressure onto the weapon.

"I must move on…" Saito muttered to himself to forget the awful events that had transpired not too long ago.

"Partner, think you could not try and break me?" Derflinger, the sword of the Gandalfr, joked as pressure was put off the blade.

"Derflinger, do you think I made the right choice coming here?" He asked the only person who has gotten to know him because of being on his back most of the time.

"It is not my place to say, but I do think this is better than living out in the forest alone."

"True, but I would have you with me to help protect me." Saito gave a smile as he finished the blade of the sword and began on the handle. "This might tickle." He warned the sword as he cleaned the hand guard which was where the weapon spoke from. Then, knocking came from the door and the door opened to reveal what appeared to be an advisor for the Queen. "Is there something wrong?"

"Forgive me sir-"

"Please, there is no need for formality in private. Now, what is the problem?" Saito put down his sword and got up from the chair.

"Sir- I mean Saito, the wedding has been put on hold for now."

"Why is that?"

"The people who were designing the dress for the Queen were pillaged the other day and the dress has to be remade, it will take almost two weeks for it to be remade." The advisor said slightly worried about the response.

"Was anyone hurt during the pillaging?" Saito put his hand on the man's left shoulder.

"N-No sir, everyone is in perfectly fine, why do you ask?"

"If I am going to be a ruler for this kingdom one day," Saito paused himself and moved towards the window to view the setting sun. "I must make sure that everyone, commoner and noble alike, are safe in my borders." He turned and gave an encouraging smile to the man which sent a chill down his spine.

"That is very noble of you to say Saito sir, but is it possible to help both?"

"Yes, because it is why I am putting everything I have into changing everything for the better... Unless there is anything else, could you please leave me be?" He asked as the man bowed and left the Gandalfr alone to clean but also think about his plans.

* * *

At last, the first meeting that will change the future of everyone in the kingdom and possible give an example to the rest of the world has come. To say the soon to be King was nervous is an understatement. He never has had to speak in front of an important body back home and the only thing separating him from them right now is a door which he needed to open, his first test in his commitment. He took and deep breath and without thinking, opened the door and entered the room and started his new life.

* * *

A lot of speculation has been going around the Kingdom of Tristain, mainly by the majority of the nobles. Rumor such as the removal of the noble title was one; another was that everyone would become a noble, commoners included. The truth was that everything was going to be equal in terms of power between the two classes. Of course this angered the power hungry nobles quiet a lot, they have enjoyed their power and don't want it to end. For the commoners, it is a fresh start for some and a way to get revenge for the mistreatment for what the nobles have done to them for years. One noble in particular was worried about the coming events. Her name was Cattleya and she was one of the few nobles who didn't see her little sister's familiar as just a thing but a person. She sat in her room in the Valliere manor looking out the window out into the land wondering how her little sister could have acted so rash to her best friend.

"Louise, this is not like you, what has happened to the little sister I love." Cattleya rubbed the back of one of her many cats as it purer in response. "I wonder if Saito is doing well."

* * *

Stepping through the doorway, time slowed around the Gandalfr as he looked to see who he knew and who he didn't. Thankfully, all three people who would help him succeed were there waiting for him. One seat was empty which was next to Henrietta herself so he assumed it was for him. Siesta gave a little smile and Tabitha just looked emotionless as usual but he was use to it. He was about to sit down when one man stood up across from the table. Out of all of them, Siesta was the most changed. Instead of a maid of normal clothes, she wore a very nice but simple gray business outfit which looked very nice on here.

"Who do you think you are commoner, that is for-"

"The man who will marry the Queen, I am aware of that." Saito let the outburst slide but noted that he might protest to the claims he will be making shortly.

"Then this is him your majesty, the Gandalfr who defeated an army by himself and survived?"

"Yes, this is him." Henrietta answered the adviser's question. In actuality, Saito didn't defeat the army, all he did was stall them long enough for his friends to escape; and if Derflinger didn't teleport him at the last second, the boy surely would have been fried by magic. He patted the scabbed remembering how he saved his life on more than one occasion.

"My name is Saito Hiraga, it is a pleasure to finally meet the men who have helped our Queen in times of peace and crisis." His politeness did not go unnoticed by Siesta who was to his left. She knew he was kicking himself in the face repeatedly for say stuff like that to try and gain favor. She also saw how he used the word _helped_ in his sentence. "Anyway, let us begin this session since I kept you all waiting." Saito finished his sentence turning to his future was on his right.

"Today, we will begin a series of reforms to help all our people better their lives. These reforms will vary in difficultly and importance. Today, we will start by creating two new branches of Government. These two will create laws, regulate the amount of taxes and other important matters." Henrietta stopped to see some of the shocked looks on some of the faces of her advisors. The same man who insulted Saito stood up in another protest.

"You Highness, this man, as great as he is on a battlefield, has brainwashed you into thinking that change is necessary."

"On the contrary, I believe a set of reforms would benefit our country. Besides, I have heard from one of my daughters at the academy that this man is not anything of a normal brute, he has a heart to help others in need, which is something this country needs." A fairly old man said resting in his seat about three seats to Saito's left.

"I agree with him, although I would like to hear what other reforms you have in mind before I thought my hand into the mix."

"Basically, I have five reforms in mind that will benefit use. First is the one that Henrietta just said. Second, the use of one class for the benefit of other is considered a crime." Saito was stopped by the man yet again protesting.

"You see, he is trying to change everything about our great government!"

"No, and please stop with your protesting. My plans have our Queen's support and it will not change it completely, just that power will be put into the hands of every person, not just a select few.

"What are you calling this form of government Saito?"

"It is a form that my country back home used; it was called a Constitutional Monarchy. The ruling Monarchy still has power but she is not above the laws set by the Parliament, which will be divided between nobles and commoners equally." At this point, the rebellious man lost his head and was fuming with anger. "And it is this kind of behavior that is ruining this country. The two branches are elected by the people and they make the laws and other important decisions."

"it sounds like the Queen will be near useless, and I mean no disrespect you majesty."

"Do not worry, please continue Saito." Henrietta returned the floor to Saito.

"The ruling Monarchy is seen as more of a figure-head than anything in Japan, my home country, but Henrietta will still have power. Back to the reforms, The third one that magic will not be restricted too nobles only. This would not only help our armies in case of war but also it would help in education of the elements and their uses." A majority began to murmur but it was more in agreement of his statement. "Fourth, nobles will not have to die for the sake of honor, and finally the fifth one is that no race is better than another in our borders." The fifth rule was especially to Elves and Half-Elves like Tiffania.

"Now that you know the reforms, I would like everyone to choose a side on where you stand with it." The Queen spoke after Saito which gained everyone attention. "If you agree with the reforms, raise you right hand, if you disagree, raise you left hand right now please." She instructed as the men of the room began to do has they were told. Silence broke out as they began to choose but five already had their hands up, they being Saito, Hentrietta, Tabitha, Siesta, and the man who supported Saito all had their right hands up in agreement. Slow thereafter, right and left hands rose until everyone had a hand up."The total is fourteen in agreement and six against, this means that the reforms will precede." Henrietta finished as everyone lowered their hands, Saito being the last one to do so. "Is there something wrong Saito?"

"I just cannot believe that there are so many nobles who are willing to trust a commoner's ideas at face value."

"You have already earned you place in the noble society, you just have not been inducted yet Saito." Henrietta answered her soon to be husband as she called the meeting an end. Slowly, everyone left the room leaving just the four teenagers alone with a shocked Gandalfr in the middle of it.

"Siesta, could we go talk alone for a bit?"

"Of course Saito." She gave a cheery smile to him which brightened his spirit.

"Thank you, and thank you guys again for supporting me in this, I couldn't do it without any of you."

"It is by choice we are here, we would never betray you once we have our word…." Tabitha finally spoke after so long but as soon as she said it she made her way to the door along with Henrietta to who knows where. Saito began to walk to the doorway with Siesta to his side as the two took a left into the gardens.

"Siesta, be honest with me."

"Of course, would is it?"

"Did you really think that we would be able to convince the nobles to agreeing to this?"

"At first no, but then I remembered that as long as you stay true to yourself then you would succeed no matter what."

"Thanks, I'm glad that I did the right thing, would you like to go for that walk then?" Siesta nodded as the two close friends who share Japanese dissention began to walk to where ever they wanted to escape the life they have as nobles back to their commoner roots they began life as.

* * *

**Author's Notes – **I have finally decided to continue and for sure finish Second Chance… despite the fact that I really just want to remove this story. The plan from here is to update it was late once every two weeks depending how college is going, most likely though I will upload a chapter a week but we will see.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 –Cause and Effect

* * *

It has been one week since some of the reforms have been set into place. For the most part, everything was going without a problem. However, one problem has risen up at the academy between the nobles and new commoners.

"Get out of my way runt!" A noble mage yelled shoving a new commoner mage out-of-the-way. The kid fell to the floor but quickly got back to his feet and threw a punch at the snob which made its mark.

"Who the hell do you think you are huh?" The commoner said as the noble regained his composure.

"Kid, you just made the biggest mistake of your life." The argument continued for about twenty minutes which resulted in an actually magical fight that ended with the noble surprisingly being sent to the hospital and the commoner standing on top. Out in the shadows of the academy hid two figures, one of which has done this kind of thing for a while now.

"Are you sure this is wise to do Saito?" a hooded figure asked the other who was to her right.

"There is only one way to find out if the new reforms are being followed Henrietta, besides, we need a break from the stuffiness of the castle." Saito put a hand of the Queen's shoulder and continued to look on in the shadows. "I must admit though, it brings a smile onto my face to see a commoner defeat a noble."

"Do you see all nobles as corrupt people?" Her voice gave a sign of sadness which alerted the man next to her that he said something wrong.

"Not at all, everyone I know here except Siesta and the kitchen staff was a noble and treated me nice… although it wasn't that way in the beginning."

"I couldn't imagine how you were treated for being a familiar; it must have been cruel being treated like a thing instead of a human." Henrietta leaned her head against her future husband which made him smile.

"It wasn't all bad, at least I got some decent food… although it was leftovers from the students. Anyway, it seems the reform that lets commoners become students is going ok."

"It seems that way, but some of the students still see them as…" She couldn't finish her sentence because of some of the cruel things she has heard in the very court she gives judgment in.

"Don't worry, in time I think everything will work out in the end."

"I hope so, I'm worried that this will cause some uproar by the nobles." The Queen looked out from the shadows at the spectacles that were students interacting with one another, something she didn't get to do that much being such an important figure of the country. "Saito, do you think anyone is worried that we are missing?"

"I left a note to Siesta before we left so we should be fine… I hope." An embarrassed face formed on the Gandalfr as the two sat side by side as the day went by.

* * *

"So Saito, do you think it is time that we head back?" Henrietta asked the man next to her who nodded.

"I believe now is a good time, I hope that everything is going well in the castle though since we left."

"I am sure everything is going well, you have Siesta and Tabitha to make sure everything is under control." Saito gave a smile as the two began to make their way to a carriage to head back home.

3

* * *

To say that the castle was anything but calm was an understatement; despite Siesta trying to tell everyone where the two royalties has wondered of too, every member of the council was in a panic to find out what the hell happened to their leaders. The only one who had a clue about what happened to Henrietta and Saito was Agnes who had seen her majesty go out before. Worry continued to ensue until one member stood up to calm everyone down; it was the advisory of the noble branch Tabitha.

"Calm yourselves, most likely they went out for a stroll and got caught up with something." The ice witch said in a near emotionless sentence.

"We are missing two of your leaders and you expect us to remain calm?!"

"Yes, the two most likely are together and that means that Her Majesty is protected by arguable the greatest fighter on the planet, there is no need to worry." Tabitha finished her statement as she returned to reading her book. Her statement did calm some of the men of the court down but it wasn't enough to restore order. Siesta took this opportunity to approach the other advisor for the duo.

"Tabitha, read this." Siesta gave her a note which she took and opened it and began to read its contents.

"I see, enjoying a vacation without telling everyone I see…" She murmured knowing the repercussions if they were found out. "I will handle this." Tabitha stood up which got everyone's attention. "Everyone, I believe I know where they went off too."

"WHERE!?" Every man yelled at the woman of ice who didn't enjoy the loudness of the men.

"They went on a date together."

"Where is your proof?"

"Think about it, they are going to be married soon but they haven't even been on a date yet, it is only common sense for them not to tell anyone for the risk of ruining their night out." Siesta stepped in knowing where Tabitha was going with this. The men of the court took in the information and began to piece everything together. "And like Tabitha said, Her Majesty is protected by arguably the greatest warrior ever to live."

"Then where do you think they are?"

"Right here." Everyone turned their heads to see the two missing members standing side by side. "How is everyone doing tonight?" Saito joked getting no response from anyone. The boy knew they were in for it.

"Do you realized what has happened since you two decided it would be fun to go out for a night without telling anybody!?" One man exclaimed his anger as Saito gave a quick glance to Siesta who gave a guilty smile.

"Does it matter now, we are both here soft and sound and that is all that matters. Now, if you will excuse use, we need to be left alone." Saito said closing the door unintentionally leave Siesta and Tabitha to a pack of angry wolves which were the men of the court. "So, what would you like to do before we go to bed?" Henrietta gave a blush at the thought she had in mind. "Let me guess, that?" She lowered her head in embarrassment but he lifted it up with his hand. "Very well, if that is what you wish then I will not object." His smile warmed her hearts as the two went into their own sanctuary for some privacy.

* * *

**Author's notes** – I feel like I am forgetting something important in this chapter but I don't know what it is. Anyway, we are coming close to the end of our little adventure with these two love birds so be on the lookout for the final chapter.


	6. Final Chapter

Final Chapter – Everything goes South

* * *

Today was the day most of the kingdom has been waiting for, the marriage between a commoner and the current Queen. Although some nobles still believed that this was a bad choice, their voice was drowned out by the majority of people cheering for the event. Out of everyone, Saito was the most worried surprisingly. He didn't know any of the land's marriage traditions which could backfire on him. However, Siesta tried to calm the boy down telling him that from what he told she about the differences between worlds seems to be next to nothing. This gave the groom new confidence as he rose up and looked out at the rising sun which reminded him of his once home. A tear fell down his face looking out by it was wiped off by his one of his best friends.

"Saito, are you ok, you have been acting different today?" Siesta asked moving the tissue away from his face. He turned to face her and saw he had another tear run down from the other eye. "Is there something wrong, you know you can tell me anything?" She moved to remove the tear that rolled down his cheek as the two sat down.

"My birthplace, Japan, is call 'The Rising Sun' and looking at the sun rising reminded me of how much I miss it. A part of me will always wish that I could return to it I suppose."

"Would you rather be there of here?" This question made him think, although he missed his former home and his parents, he found that he loved this world just as much, maybe even more.

"I would rather stay here with you guys."

"Good answer, now, let's get you ready." Siesta said lifting him up and pushed him into a changing room so he cloud change into his groom suit.

* * *

The time has come, the ceremony had begun but not everyone who wanted to be there was there. One dot mage was watching from the city down as people began to pour into the castle for the wedding to begin. This girl happened to be not invited she was expected considering her past actions. This didn't mean she wasn't going to show up however. Being former best friends with the Queen, she knew many secret passages into the castle and by god she was going to use them to take back what belonged to her.

* * *

Saito stood at the altar somewhat a shaky mess. Fear has been dismissed from his body but has been replaced my nervousness. He took a deep breath and relooked at his outfit. Thanks largely to Siesta and her family, he picked the right suit out of all of them to not only look nice but to show he still came from a commoner origin. The suit itself was a near all black expect to three features. One, the undershirt was a purple to match his bride's hair. Second, the tie is a pure white and third was he had Derflinger on his back, a choice he felt was needed because too show he started as nothing but a warrior to the position he had in the world, and to add on top the outfit was his Chevalier cloak. To both Saito and Siesta's sadness, her family couldn't show up do too having the run the inn although they gave him there best wishes in the future. He stood there as he waited for the people to start coming down the aisle which in his mind was taking forever but time was only going in seconds in reality. Then, the Maid of Honor began to walk down the aisle who got a mixed look of pleasure and disgust but to Saito, Tiffania looked amazing in her dress… although the top could have been larger to avoid… unwanting looks. Nevertheless, She stood opposite of Saito giving him a warm smile in a way she could only do. He returned it as the best man walked down towards the two without the groom knowing.

"Saito, congratulations." Julio said patting the Gandalfr on the shoulder. Saito responded by patting the Vindalfr on his shoulder

"Thank you, I would rather have you be my best man then let Guiche." Saito said having an embarrassed smile to the decorator who had an annoyed face of being cheated out of being the Best man by someone from a different country. Next came the Flower Girl who Saito did not know at all but it did not really matter since she looked like she was having fun throwing flowers everywhere. After her followed by a young male Ring Bearer and finally everyone was ready for the bride herself. Seconds turned to minutes and minutes turned to more minutes. Worry filled the attendants more specifically Saito as wanted to go check but his Best man stopped him.

"I will go and see what is going on Saito, you stay here." Julio said walking towards the entrance and making a right turn. Seconds later, an explosion came from the right side and the Vindalfr came running through it and hid behind the right wall with his sword out. Not wanting to wait any longer, Saito dashed down the lane with Derflinger in hand and pressed his back on the right wall opposite of Julio.

"What that heck is going on?!" Saito asked the man next to him who wiped the rubble of his Chevalier cloak.

"it seems that your master has snuck in and kidnapped the Queen."

"Former master, but how Louise could break in, security is so tight no one could get in."

"Well she did." Julio's humorless response did not help with the situation. "Also, she is not alone it seems. Judging by the numbers I barely got a glance at, it seems like about fifty mages are backing her up in her assault."

"It doesn't matter how many of them there are, once we take her down the rest will retreat."

"Do you really think you could put Louise to the blade Saito, I don't think so." Julio was right though, to win this battle with just two very well-trained men, you need to break their morale. The problem is that it was not only an explosion happy girl, but a girl who Saito still has feelings for.

"I don't know, we'll deal with that when the time comes, first we need to get Henrietta back."

"Agreed, you charge in and I'll take them from the rear until we corner them." Saito gave a nod to him and with his runes glowing, the Gandalfr charged into the heart of the beast while the Vindalfr took to the roofs to get behind them and attack from behind.

"Kill that boy!" A man said shooting a bolt of lightning at the swordsmen. Saito quickstepped to the right and continued his charge at the man who dropped his wand in fear. Saito stabbed his sword in to the noble and rolled on his side to release the weapon and jumped over the next noble with a slash to his back and took his body as a shield to protect his own hid from a fireball. Saito threw the limb body forward and used its shoulder and a jumping post to attack from the sky.

"What in the hell is this kid!?" Another noble asked in fear of the display as a couple began to run in fear which lessens the number he needed to take out. With one slash, he took of a head which scared even more nobles. At this point, half the enemy force has lost their morale and scattered into the nearly lands.

"I wonder how Julio is-" An explosion stopped his train of thought as he moved towards the area of effect. Saito took a quick turn to find a fireball nearly hit his face. Sidestepping the next spell, a sword thrusted through the back of the man as Saito rolled over his back to see it was the man he was wondering what happened to.

"You seem worried Saito, could it be you missed me?"

"Funny, have you seen Louise?"

"No, or the Queen for that matter." At that moment a royal guard came running down the hallway towards the two. "What is the mean of this?"

"We have located where her majesty is being held.

"Where is she!?" Saito said gripping the plate body of the poor man.

"She is being held in the dungeon by the remainder of the invading forces." The man finished but saw that the groom didn't waste any time and ran off into the dungeon leaving the two behind to deal with any more intruders.

* * *

"Louise, release me at once!" Henrietta yelled at the void mage who as sitting in the same cell as her but sitting on a chair while the queen was tied down on the cool, stone floor.

"Not until I get back what is rightfully mine, until then, you are my gem in this wager."

"What are you going to do with Saito?"

"Simply, have him drink this." Louise pulled out a potion from her cloak containing a white liquid. "With this, he will return to me and never love you again."

"What is it?"

"A potion that removes the full memory of any person who drinks it." Louise's smile was devious in nature but the plan was brilliant. To have her familiar forget all about his fake love and return to his rightful place as something she should have thought of earlier.

"Then why did you get involved in the problems of the reforms?"

"Because they were easy to persuade, and the distraction was needed." Her sentence ended with a door flying off its hinges following by Saito running though and slashing the nearest guard in the stomach. "Saito, how great to see you again."

"Let her go Louise!" Saito somehow cutting through the iron bars separating the two and slowly stepped in but stopped.

"Only if you drink this, afterwards I will let her go." She showed her former familiar the bottle and tossed it to him. The familiar gave a hard glare at his former master but took the top of the potion.

"Saito no, that potion will make you forget everything!" Henrietta cried out to the man as he just stopped himself from having the contents from entering his mouth.

"I see, so that was your plan Louise, to make me forget everything and come back to you." Saito dropped the bottle but surprisingly it didn't break or leak. "Why can't you just accept that we are together now?"

"Because you're mine and mine alone!" Louise screamed flailing her arms at the man who didn't strike back. "Stupid, stupid, stupid STUPID! Why can't you just forget her and come back to me?"

"Because your family started this…" Saito's answer shocked the girl who continued to pound his chest. Suddenly an explosion sounded through the cell which threw the Gandalfr on his back. Louise saw her opportunity and didn't waste it.

"Then I'll force you to love me again!" Lousie grabbed the bottle and shoved the top into his mouth. The act of which sent Henrietta into tears.

"No, SAITO!" The Quen cried in a wave of emotions as the boy continued to be force-fed the liquid. His mind began to go slowly blank, memories of his current life, his former life, Japan, everyone and everything was beginning to be forgotten by the man. His runes began to disappear, slowly eroding from his skin as with his memories until…

"There, all done…" Louise smiled getting off the boy who looked blank. Saito dropped his sword and slowly rose from the ground, his eyes showed no light in them.

"Ehhh…. " Was all he said as Saito swerved back and forth eventually landing his face on the stone floor and going out cold. The only thing that remained was his disappearing runes. Saito reawoke in a dream like state, the whole world as white as… as…. "Where am I… what am I… Who am I…" He questioned everything as he rose to his feet. He took one step, and another, and another until he began to slowly but surely wake in one direction to wherever he was heading. Each step, a hotter sensation feel upon his hand but his body keep on walking without his knowing. Each letter on his hand began to return slowly but Saito did not know what they were and what it meant aside from that it was hurting him. Finally, the last letter had reappeared and burning had stopped. In front of him, he saw two roads. Both roads looked identical to him and he figured that they would lead to the same place in the end. But, he could faintly see a third road going down the middle to a bunch of builds he has never seen before. They were made out of wood and other out of iron and steel and many of the people walking down the streets wore a strange outfit he feels that he should know. He began to walk down the road and somehow he began to remember things. "S…Sa…i…to… Saito… is that… my name?" The man named Saito questioned himself as the smell of exotic food hit him ranging from noodles in a bowl of broth to rice made into a shape, all of it seemed to want him to remember even more. " Ja…pan… my… old home…" with each step, he regained more and more until finally, he knew where he was, who he was and most importantly, what he was. "Gandalfr… the familiar of a zero... but know…" Suddenly, the world changed to the outside world, he couldn't move but he could hear everything, especially his name by a female.

"SAITO!" The name opened his eyes as he jumped to his feet with his sword in hand.

"Nice of you too come back to use partner." Derflinger said to his wielder who still felt drowsy.

"Everything looks… so familiar… especially…" He turned his head to the woman who was tied up in the corner who had tears running down her face. "You…"

"How… how are you able to remember anything at all!?" Louise barked throwing a right hook to the boy but a hand stopped her.

"Stop, we need to go before we are captured." A noblemen said dragging the pink haired girl away from the scene but not before scream every foul word in their language. Right on cue, Julio arrived to find the scene. Saito still was wavy and the Queen was still tied up.

"Julio…" Were the last words that Saito said before keeling over.

"What happened here?"

"Saito was forced down to drink a potion that took his memory away, could you please untie me?"

"Of course." Julio took out his sword and with one quick slice, the ropes that held her hostage were cut. She quickly ran to Saito's side.

"How did he remember anything?"

"Most likely, the runes on his hand somehow guided him back to his former memories, he still looks like he had forgotten a good bit but still has the most important ones."

"Like me?"

"Yes, like you, and supposable me as well. Come on, let's get you two out of here and conclude this wedding another day." Julio said picking up the groom and the two walked out of the dungeon with Saito on the Vindalfr's back.

* * *

Saito was in a deep sleep recovering from the events of the day. Henrietta sat in a chair next to him carefully moving strands of his hair from his closed eyes. Although the wedding was ruined by her former friend, all she cared about was that the two were safe and he still remembers her.

"Besides, we still have time before we have a new member joins our family." She gave a smile as she continued to move strands of his black hair.

* * *

**Author's notes – **Seriously, amnesia, is that the best that I can think off? At least it not a dark densest otherwise it would be very bad from everyone but the most hardcore horror fans. I had to rewrite this three different times because of my computer crapping out on me. Also, do to many people telling me to continue this series, I have decided against my better sanity that I will write a sequel too. What will the subject be of the sequel and when will I post the contents of the it? Well... to answer the first, I got a very interesting message from a MCcowboy63 who not only had the same idea as I had if I was going to do a sequel but really convinced me to make a sequel (Although the other the reviews telling me to continue it helped.) so you can give a big thanks to that person. As for when I am going to make the sequel, I want to continue my personal Guardian Tales series so when I finish the next story I will make the sequel.  
Ventus - "Finally, you decide to continue with us."  
Well, it's not my fault this happens to be the most viewed, reviewed and most popular story I have.  
Sound - "Excuses."  
Dammit you two, get the hell out of here, you have somewhere else to go right now! Anyway... I hope you enjoyed this story (Even though I think it was a complete disaster...)


End file.
